Love Can Break Any Spell
by Wolfess19
Summary: Whew...been a while since I last posted something. Anyway, here's a one-shot story involving KaibaxOC, and includes my Sonic the Hedgehog OC as well.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Love Can Break Any Spell**

Kaiba sat at his bedroom window, watching the rain pouring heavily outside. I wonder how Katy's doing in Egypt, thought the CEO. He then heard a series of clicks and looked at Shadow, who's busy cleaning his pistol on the floor. Just kidding, thought Shadow as he aimed the gun as Kaiba, startling him. Breathing a sigh of relief as he aimed away, Kaiba returned his gaze to the dark, stormy sky. It's been almost a week since his girlfriend flew to Egypt along with Saradina and her father. "Thinking about your girl again?" asked the black hedgehog, joining him at the window. Kaiba just nodded in reply. Suddenly, Shadow's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Hey Isis…you gotta be kidding me!" said Shadow, his eyes narrowing in concern. "What's wrong?" asked Kaiba. Shadow finished his conversation and hung up; looked at Kaiba and said, "I'll tell you, later. Right now, I gotta go." He then disappeared before his eyes, leaving Kaiba alone in his room. He then glanced at his watch – how long has it been since he was sitting there? "I'm sure she'll be back by tomorrow," he said to himself. And hopefully not pissed off because of that situation, he thought as he went to bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

_**Kaiba's dream/flashback: Arguments…**_

"You worry too much!" shouted Katy angrily. "Of course I do! You know that I really care about what happens to you out there!" he shouted back. Katy pouted and looked away. "Looks like Dad's right…you just don't know what you're saying to me right now," said Katy, anger clearly noticed in her tone. Kaiba sighed heavily and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't get mad at me…" he said, hoping that she'll calm down. "Mad at you? I'm furious!" shouted Katy as she slapped his hand away. "You know what?" she added, "I'm still going to Egypt no matter what you say!" and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Kaiba just stood outside and pressed his ear to the door, listening to her quiet sobs. He then leaned against her bedroom door and sighed, thinking,_ What have I done?_

Next morning, he realized that she already left – her bed wasn't slept in. Just before he left the room, he found a note lying on her dresser. It says, "Seto, I'm sorry about my reaction yesterday – I was overreacting. I'll be back from Egypt as soon as possible. Don't worry, Dad and Sara are with me. Love, Princess." Kaiba smiled and said to himself, "I'll wait for you…" and kept the note in his pocket as a reminder.

* * *

Next morning…Kaiba was busily typing away at the computer when he had some unexpected visitors. "Send them in," he said, and noticed who his visitors were. "Sorry to bother you at a time like this," said Shadow as he entered, with Rouge and Isis following close behind him. "I don't think I've met you," said Kaiba as he looked at Isis, her appearance kinda freaking him out. _Who or what the hell is she?_ thought Kaiba. "The name's Isis the Hedgebat, and you're pretty cute for – ow!" said Isis, but was unable to finish her sentence as Rouge pinched one of her ears. "Isis, where are your manners?" asked Rouge, earning a muffled apology from the hedgebat. "Sorry…our daughter couldn't help flirting with guys like you," said Rouge. _Daughter?_ thought Kaiba, knowing that the hedgehog and bat just got married a few months ago – he didn't know that they actually had a child. "I know what you're thinking, but I'll explain that later. We've got something else to tell you," said Shadow.

And so…"Katy lost her memory?" exclaimed Kaiba. "That's what Pegasus told us on the phone," said Rouge, "And he said that maybe you could help, since you got a strong relationship with her." Kaiba just sat in silence, pondering whether he should go to Egypt or not. He then glanced at the picture on his desk, which reminded him of the days he and Katy dueled together against other opponents on an almost regular basis. He finally made his decision. "Nice choice, dude," said Isis, earning another pinch on her ear – this time by Shadow. Kaiba couldn't help snickering as the hedgebat glared at her father while massaging her pinched ear. "Some way of disciplining your daughter," said Kaiba. Isis looked at him and said, "That's just one way…the other methods are worse. Worse than pinching," and Kaiba raised an eyebrow, wondering what those methods are.

Later that night…Kaiba boarded a plane heading to Egypt, accompanied by his little brother and Shadow's family. While Kaiba was listening intently as Shadow talked about his daughter (if you wanna know/couldn't remember, read the third fanfic: 'Which Comes First: Love or War?'), Isis was playing with Mokuba. They arrived in Egypt the next morning, and Sara was already waiting for them. "Katy's with Dad right now. It's as though she didn't want him to leave," said Sara as she leads them to a van. (I decided to let her call Pegasus as 'Dad', just as Katy would) They stopped in front of a hotel and were led upstairs to their room, where they found Katy curled up on her bed and cuddling her teddy bear. Pegasus was sitting on the bed, stroking her head lightly. "We're here," said Shadow, catching Pegasus' attention. At the same time, Katy stirred a bit and woke up; looked at the new faces (according to her, that is) in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Katy, secretly thinking, Those faces…they kinda look familiar…have I seen them before? as she looked at the Kaiba brothers, still clutching her bear like a frightened little girl. Mokuba replied, "Katy, it's us: Seto and Mokie! Don't you remember?" Katy looked down and shook her head, indicating that she's not ringing any bells about their identities. Kaiba looked at Isis and asked, "Does she remember anything else?" and Isis replied, "Just her name, her yami and her dad. Nothing more," and stretched out, expanding her black wings. "Only you can bring her memory back, Kaiba Boy. We're counting on you," said Pegasus. Well then, here goes nothing…thought Kaiba.

For the rest of the day, the couple sat alone in the room, talking. Everyone else went out to enjoy themselves. "I really can't remember…I don't even know how this all started," said Katy as she looked at random photographs in Kaiba's laptop, which were mostly pictures taken during their dates. One of them – the very last one – made Katy stare at it for a while. "I…I know this one," whispered Katy. Kaiba looked at it as well – it was the day they were sitting at the fountain at Domino City Park, and Mokuba took their picture while they were making out! He them looked at her, who was still staring at the screen. "That day…that kiss…I saw the same image in my dream," said Katy, who then looked into Kaiba's eyes. "Princess…?" asked Kaiba, secretly wondering if she could remember her own nickname. Katy smiled and answered, "That name…I heard it being called out in my dream." Kaiba replied, "Now that you remembered that, maybe you could remember this…" and looked straight into her eyes. And then…he gently placed his lips upon hers, catching her off guard. Katy suddenly felt her mind go blank, and melted into that warm, passionate kiss. At the same time, a bright white light surrounded the two lovers, and then it disappeared as they parted. "Seto…?" asked Katy, smiling as she looked at her boyfriend. Kaiba suddenly got up, walked to the door and locked it. "Come here, Kaiba Boy…" said Katy seductively, and Kaiba immediately pounced onto the bed, automatically getting in position on top of her.

Later that night…the rest of the group finally returned, exhausted. Just as soon as they entered their room, they noticed that everything's suddenly so quiet…and the lights are out. "I found the switch," said Isis, flipping it on. "Oops…" mumbled the hedgebat as they looked at the sleeping couple. Katy yawned and opened her eyes…and nearly yelped as she saw them standing nearby. "Daddy…!" whined Katy, trying to cover up her private parts with her blanket. "What's wrong, Princess?" asked Kaiba, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. "What just happened in here?" asked Rouge as she looked at the couple's messed up hair and their clothes lying crumpled on the floor. "Uh…nothing…?" replied Kaiba, who was slightly blushing at the thought of being caught sleeping with Katy. Pegasus softly chuckled and said, "Little children grow quickly these days." He then looked at the group and said, "Let's just leave the two lovebirds alone…" and they left the room, leaving Kaiba alone with his girl. "Remind me to block the door with furniture next time," said Kaiba, and Katy giggled in reply.

Two days later…everyone's at Kaiba's mansion, Japan. "I have a question," said Kaiba, "How did you lose your memory in the first place?" Shadow looked at Sara, who gave him the 'don't-look-at-me-I-have-no-idea' look. Katy sighed and answered, "It was my fault…I wandered off late at night and went into a museum. Then I found a weird-looking tablet in the Egyptian exhibit. I had no idea it was actually a spell…but then again, I just read the inscription without realizing it. The rest, you know." Sara recalled seeing her hikari walking through the street with confusion written on her face, and almost got attacked when she approached her. "Oh yeah…sorry about that," apologized Katy. Suddenly, Isis' cellphone rang. "Another blind date?" asked Rouge, and Isis replied, "Hell no!" and answered the call. "Is she always like that?" asked Pegasus, and Shadow replied, "Just be glad she doesn't say (beep) or (beep) everytime."

"Commander, we already did that! He escaped? Well, (beep) the other agents if they're not able to catch him; I'm on vacation. Alright, alright, we're on our (beep) way!" screamed Isis into the phone, who immediately hung up so she won't listen to him any longer. Shadow gave Pegasus the 'see-what-I-mean' look and joined his family, and the trio disappeared using Chaos Control. Then Pegasus decided to head home while Sara decided to take an afternoon nap. "Well…now what?" asked Mokuba, and Katy replied, "I think I'll go street fighting…wanna come?" Kaiba knew she'd suggest that…but then again, he doesn't mind watching her beat the crap out of anyone opposing her. "As long as you don't get seriously injured, okay?" said Kaiba, and she smirked in reply. _Seto's lucky to have a girl like her…me too! _thought Mokuba as he followed the couple out the door.

**The END!**


End file.
